You are my friend
by zoniiNara
Summary: El destino es grande y una amistad incluso despues de la muerte se forma y fortalece.Lazos que se dijeron rotos, pero estuvieron mas unidos que nunca,Lazos que crearan un nuevo futuro. ¿que pasa despues de que sasuke y naruto pelean por ultima ves? Cap.5
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de **Mashashi Kishimoto**._

_Nota del autor:__Mi segunda historia basada en Naruto… siendo honesta me gusta escribir historias que estas basadas en los que tratan las historias originales, vamos escribir universos alternos, __Volverte a ver__ que es mi primer fic de Naruto no esta basada en el universo de Naruto, ya sabes una vida ninja, por eso querría escribir algo que si lo estuviera y aquí esta, espero que les guste. No lo quería publicar hasta que estuviera acabado, pero ese momento llego y acá dejo el primer capitulo, además de que no se si el titulo sea el adecuad, mi cerebro dio mis vueltas a diversos títulos, pero creo que este es el mas adecuado :). Sin mas que decir ojala le guste y dejen comentarios._

------------------------------------------------------

_**Vivo para sonreír a tu lado, pero aun así aquel incidente, parece hacerte sufrir, por eso te digo adiós, tal y como estamos lo único que pasara, serán encuentros y desencuentros, y en algún momento nos daremos cuenta de que todo se acabo.**_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_**You are My Friends**_

La tarde estaba presente en aquella aldea en donde se había llevado acabo una batalla descomunal entre Jounin, chounin, gennin, de todos los niveles contra el enemigo, aquella tarde se hacia nublada el cielo se tornaba gris, hacia mucho aire jugando en toda esa aldea.

-NARUTO- gritaba una chica de cabellos rosas, corriendo torpemente entre las calles destruidas y construcciones derrumbadas del la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Aquella chica lucia sucia y con sus ropas rasgadas, y varios rasguños y golpes en su rostro, manos y piernas.

-Sakura espera- decía a varios metros de ella otra chica de cabello azul, y ojiperla, con el mismo aspecto físico que la pelirosa.

-NARUTO- volvió a gritar la de cabellos rosas mirando en todas direcciones, no encontraba al mencionado por ningún lugar.

-NARUTO-KUN - esta vez quien grito fue la ojiperla, buscando con la mirada al chico rubio.- La pelea se veía que estaba en esta dirección- comento la ojiperla a su compañera.

Ambas tomaron la dirección que indico la ojiperla, corriendo trabajosamente ambas, les costaba respirar, la pelea que había tenido horas antes no fue nada fácil, Hinata había estado al borde de la muerte pero eso no le impidió ir en búsqueda del rubio, además tenias que esquivar varios obstáculos, que se encontraban entre las calles, de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-"¿Dónde estas Naruto?"- pensó desesperada la pelirosa, al no ver por ningún lado al chico de ojos azules y rubio.

-SAKURA, POR AQUÍ- grito la ojiperla, a varios metros de la pelirosa.

Sakura corrió en la dirección indicada, perdiendo de vista a su compañera, no sabia de donde había saco fuerzas aquella chica de cabellos azules y largo, pues corrió demasiado rápido, no podía seguirle el paso, cuando pensó que ya la había perdido, volteo de reojo a un costado viendo a aquella chica hincada en el suelo, y con algo en sus manos.

-Hinata- decía con algo de temor en sus palabras mezcladas con preocupación, acercándose rápidamente a donde la chica mencionada se encontraba.

-Sakura, ayúdalo… por favor- decía con un temblor en sus labios y con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas Hinata, que había colocado entre su regazo la cabeza del chico rubio, de aquel chico hiperactivo, del que estuvo enamorada tantos años. Acariciaba delicadamente con sus manos el rostro mal trecho y sucio de Naruto.

Sakura, llevo sus dedos índice y medio al cuello del chico rubio que estaba recostado en el suelo, verificando su pulso. – "es muy débil su pulso"- pensaba preocupada Sakura, no quería decírselo a Hinata, no quería angustiarla, más de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura pasó sus blancas pero sucias manos cerca del cuerpo del chico, tratando de localizar los traumas más fuertes que aquel chico tenia.- "Uno, dos, tres"- contaba mentalmente la pelirosa- "cuatro, cinco, CINCO, solo en la parte del torso"

-Puedes ayudarlo- decía la chica ojiperla mirándola ya con varias lagrimas recorriendo su blanco y sucio rostro. Sacando a su compañera de sus pensamientos.

-Tres de ellos, no son muy graves, los otros dos me preocupan… ahí que llevarlo con Tsunade-sama para que lo ayude- La pelirosa no quitaba la mirada de aquel chico, ¿como es que habian llegado hasta ahí?, ¿En que momento paso toda esta tragedia?, ¿En que momento inicio?- Tratare de curar los menos graves- la pelirosa coloco sus manos, a un costado del estomago del rubio, donde duro poco tiempo, después coloco sus manos en el lugar donde se localizaban sus costillas, después del lado contrario casi igual a la altura de sus costillas.

Hinata miraba atentamente, las manos de Sakura, cuanto tiempo tardaban y su ubicación, su corazón se acelero terriblemente cuando vio el cuerpo de Naruto tirado en medio de los escombros, parecía que su corazón se iba a salir, cuando Sakura le dijo que tres heridas no eran muy graves, su corazón de sintió mas tranquilo, y dio un suspiro, pero aun con la preocupación, de los otros dos traumas que eran de gravedad.

No lo pensó dos veces, y en cuanto se hinco ante el cuerpo del rubio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo llevo al regazo, usualmente, le hubiera tomado mas tiempo hacer esa acción o no lo hubiera echo por timidez, pero no podía resistir al ver a Naruto en esas condiciones, era verdad que antes ya lo había visto mal herido, pero nunca sintió tanta preocupación por una batalla como aquella, ella sabia que Naruto era fuerte, se había convertido en el mejor ninja de aquella aldea, ella confiaba en el, pero la batalla en la que estuvo Naruto esta vez, no fue nada fácil, no solo por que su oponente fuera fuerte, si no por que su oponente era su mejor amigo.

Sakura al fin había terminado de curar la ultima herida, que ella sabia que podía reparar, suspiro algo cansada, su chakra estaba muy débil, lo había usado en la pelea, con aquellos sujetos del equipo Taka y Akatsuki. Se incorporo quedado aun hincada pero con su espalda derecha, mirando a Naruto, y tomando una vez mas su pulso. Una media sonrisa se dibujo, cuando sintió su pulso que había mejorado, no considerablemente, pero al menos tenía lo suficiente, para poder trasladarlo al hospital.

Una vez mas se incorporo mirando esta vez a Hinata, quien seguía acariciando el rostro de Naruto, como su vida dependiera de eso.- Se repondrá, ya veras- decía la pelirosa en manera de consuelo a Hinata.

-Lose- decía Hinata algo ruborizada, cuando se dio cuanta lo que estaba haciendo, estaba acariciando a Naruto frente a Sakura. Hinata dejo de pasara sus manos por el rostro del rubio y miro a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura le regreso la sonrisa a Hinata, definitivamente Hinata le quería a Naruto desde hace tantos años, y nunca tubo el valor de confesárselo hasta hace unas horas atras, y ella que sabia que Naruto estaba enamorada de ella, nunca lo vio como algo mas que un amigo, aunque en los últimos meses, Naruto, se coloco en el corazón de Sakura quizás de la misma forma que lo hizo en el de Hinata.

Sakura al estar pensando en esto, de un de repente abrió sus ojos enormemente, de reojo por un instante, vio un brillo, a uno de sus costados detrás de ella… Había estado pensando en todo el camino en poder encontrar a Naruto con vida, y pensando en todo lo sucedido, que se había olvidado de el, se había olvidado de uno de los orígenes de aquella batalla.

-Sakura ¿sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada Hinata ante la cara que ahora tenia la pelirosa.

Sakura, no contesto a la pregunta de su compañera, simplemente se levanto lentamente, quedando de pie frente a Naruto y Hinata. Una vez mas volteo de reojo a ver detrás de ella, esta vez no vio el brillo que le había llamado la atención, quizás solo fue su imaginación, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a los otros dos.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse a donde creyó ver aquel brillo, sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, sus dos manos las tenia a los costados, acercándose más a un montón de escombros, sus puños se apretaban, por alguna extraña razón su corazón se aceleraba, y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Hinata solo miraba extrañada a la chica que camina a quien sabe donde, en busca de quien sabe que, solo podía observar lo que hacia, talvez era algún enemigo que había sobrevivido. Hinata ante esta suposición, tomo el rostro del rubio y lo deposito una vez mas en el suelo, para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie, y estar en guardia, por si era un enemigo y los atacara, Naruto esta inconsciente, tenía que protegerlo.

Sakura llego a su objetivo, y entre unas piedras vio lo que había causado aquel destello, era… era una espada clavada en el suelo en medio de unas rocas, pero no una espada cualquiera, ella reconocía esa espada, para ella no era mas que una espada, era la espada de el, con la que lo vio portar el día que lo volvió a ver después de no haberlo visto casi mas de dos años. Con la que lo vio de lejos mientras ella combatía con el enemigo horas atrás.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente a aquel objeto, era de el, el tenia que estar cerca, o talvez había huido olvidando aquel objeto ahí.

Sintió una pequeña gota fría caer sobre su nariz, la que la saco de sus pensamientos, al ver que era lo que le había caído en su pequeña nariz, vio que era un liquido transparente, era agua, volteo hacia el cielo que estaba mas nublado que antes, las nubes eran casi negras, miro fijamente el cielo, ¿como era que aquella espada destello un brillo si no había sol? Otra gota más cayó en su rostro, y otra mas, comenzaba a dejarse caer varias gotas desde el cielo sobre ella.

Volvió a bajar la mirada a aquella espada que ya hacia sin la mano de su dueño sobre ella. Otra vez su corazón comenzó acelerarse sentía que salía de su cuerpo, pero que era aquella extraña sensación, talvez era la sensación de no haberlo visto otra vez, de que el una vez mas se marcho, y ella no puedo hacer nada para detenerle, la nostalgia de los recuerdos que asaltaron su memoria de cuando el aun estaba en aquella aldea.

Levanto su mirada lentamente al horizonte, sus ojos se abrieron aun más que la primera vez, al igual que su quijada descendió algunos milímetros, despegando sus labios. La brisa jugaba con unos cabellos negros, cayendo sobre ellos gotas de agua, la lluvia se hacia un poco mas fuerte.

Una vez mas sus pies comenzaron a caminar, no supo en que momento comenzó su andar, ella no recordaba haberle dado la orden a sus piernas de moverse, la brisa se estrellaba en su rostro junto con gotas cristalinas de la lluvia.

Se detuvo en seco cuando pudo visualizar mejor al dueño de aquellos cabellos negros, aproximadamente a un metro de aquel cuerpo inmóvil que la hacia en el piso. Se acerco un poco mas quedado ahora a unos cuantos centímetros de ese cuerpo.

Le faltaba el aire, comenzó a tomar bocanas de aire, mirando aquel cuerpo, no podía creer aquella vista, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, cada segundo ahí sentía que el aire le hacia falta, sintió un pequeño mareo, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba el, tumbado en el frió suelo, cayendo lluvia sobre el, con sus ojos abiertos, y aun con su Sharingan activado.

Callo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, quedando arrodillada frente aquel cuerpo, con sus brazos abiertos, como si quisiera dar un abrazo, sus manos le temblaban, su corazón seguía acelerado.

-Sasu…ke…-kun…- fue lo único que le salieron de sus labios que ahora estaban pálidos y secos, una lagrima broto de uno de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla. A pesar de que podía haberse confundido con las gotas de lluvia, ella sabia que era una lagrima nacido de sus ojos.

Sus manos temblaban, como aquella primera vez cuando lo vio, en la academia, vio como Sasuke se acercaba a ella, y paso a su lado. Desde ese momento ella había quedado prendida de su mirada, de ese color azabache, esa mirada que era alegre y seria, pero que después se torno fría, llena de rencor, odio, de soledad.

Lentamente llevo sus dedos índice y medio al cuello de el, para tomar su pulso, sus dedos chocaron con la fría y mojada piel blanca de el. Unos segundos después retiro sus dedos que seguían temblando, sus ojos se abrieron más, dejando caer esta una par de lágrimas más. Llevo sus manos a los costados, estrellándolas en el suelo con las palmas abiertas. Poco a poco fue cerrando, sus palmas llevando entre ellas tierra que ya se había mezclado con la lluvia. Mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

-¡NOOOO!- grito desgarradoramente.- ¡NOOO!- volvió a gritar sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba, y sus lagrimas esta vez comenzaron a brotar en abundancia.- ¡SASUKE-KUN!- llevando ambas manos manchadas de lodo a su cabeza enredando sus dedos con sus cabellos rosas, haciendo que su banda se removiera de su lugar- ¡NOOO!- volvió a gritar una vez mas, meneando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Hinata, escucho aquel grito que la preocupo aun mas, solo había visto a Sakura caminar sin rumbo, pero cuando vio que callo sobre sus rodillas, le preocupo, pero sus gritos la alertaron aun mas, cuando escucho aquel nombre, aquel nombre de aquel chico por el cual Naruto y Sakura estaban interesados en que regresaran, y que hizo que el equipo de Neji, Shikamaru, el de ella e incluso de la aldea de la arena se unieran para que el retornara a la aldea, comenzó a comprender las cosas.

---------------------------------------

-¡NOOOO!- se escucho un grito desgarrador por la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo un chico con una coleta en su cabeza, de cabello café y arillos adornando sus orejas. Deteniéndose abruptamente por aquel grito.

-No lo se- contesto un chico de melena abundante y cuerpo buloptuoso.

-¡NOOO!- se volvió a escuchar una vez más el grito.

-Sakura- dijo una chica rubia, ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada a la rubia.

-Ino… ¿esa es Sak… - el chico de la coleta no pudo continuar cuando se escucho otro grito.

-¡SASUKE- KUN!

Ino rápidamente, continuo corriendo y saltando entre los escombros de aquella aldea, para llegar al origen de aquel grito, sus compañeros quedaron algo atónitos, al ver a ala rubia moverse con tanta rapidez, aquel trío estaba muy cansado, después de la batalla, Shikamaru tenia muy herido su pierna, pero eso no le impidió ir en búsqueda del que logro terminar con aquella batalla, Chouji también tenia heridas su chakara esta débil, y el dolor de haber pedido a su padre, pero no dejaría de ser uno de los primeros en dar las gracias a aquel chico hiperactivo, además no iba a dejar solo a sus amigos.

-----------------------------------

-SASUKE-KUN-el grito desgarrador llego a varios kilómetros a la redonda, varios edificios fueron destruidos, provocando que este grito se escuchara por la aldea, a pesar de la lluvia que había.

Un hombre de cabellos grises y sin la mascara que tanto lo caracterizaba para cubrir su rostro, volteo a sus espaldas, al escuchar aquel grito, de aquella voz que reconocía a la perfección.

La lluvia corría por su cabello rostro y ropas, estaba exhausto, pero aquel grito, aquel nombre, aquella voz, hicieron que consiguiera fuerzas, para ir al origen del grito.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tienes que tener mas cuidado, con las cosas más cercanas a ti, sabes que entre mas cercano estés de algo, más difícil será verlo, y nunca lo daré por hecho, esta bien decir nunca te rindas, y sigue persiguiendo tus sueños.**_

----------------------------

-SASUKE-KUN- volvió a gritar la pelirosa, esta vez llevando sus manos al rostro del pelinegro. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos.- Sasuke, Sasuke por favor, reacciona, por favor-la pelirosa apretaba su rostro de Sasuke cubriéndolo con algo de lodo.

El rostro de ella estaba cerca de el de el, el rostro de Sakura cubría el de el evitando que le cayeran mas gotas de lluvia, pero no evitando que las lagrimas de Sakura cayeran en su rostro.

Hinata, iba a ir a ver a Sakura, cuando vio que alguien se acercaba entre los escombros, mientras más se acercaba pudo visualizar a una chica de cabello largo y rubio.

-Hinata- dijo algo sofocada la rubia al quedar frente a la ojiperla. Ino pudo ver tras Hinata a Naruto en el suelo- ¿Cómo esta Naruto?- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Algo herido… ahí que llevarlo con Tsunade-sama – explicaba Hinata, cuando otros dos llegaron a aquel lugar y se detuvieron, donde las chicas estaban.

Ambos chicos miraron a Hinata y detrás de ella a Naruto. Shikamaru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando.

-POR FAVOR SASUKE REACCIONA- se escucharon mas gritos, Ino dirigió rápidamente la mirada donde provenían esos grito. Ino comenzó a caminar lentamente, no quería llegar a aquel lugar, no deseaba llegar, pero algo la impulsaba a ir.

Sakura comenzó a pasar sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo de Sasuke, quería encontrar sus heridas y curarlas, a pesar de que sabía que ya no tenía muchas fuerzas, no descansaría hasta que Sasuke-kun, reaccionara

Ino caminaba entre aquellos escombros, pasando por el lugar donde se encontraba la espade de Sasuke, la miro fijamente y continuo su camino, hasta que llego donde Sakura estaba hincada, pudo ver como Sakura pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Sasuke, para ayudarle a recuperarse.

Ino se coloco a lado de Sakura, ella también se hinco, siguió viendo como Sakura seguía con su labor, pudo notar que Sakura estaba muy débil, y como la pelirosa ignoro su presencia.

Ino llevo sus dedos, para tomarle el pulso al pelinegro, pero al ver sus ojos abiertos, pudo saber la respuesta. Cuando los tenía sobre su cuello Sakura noto su presencia.

-Dime que tiene pulso- decía Sakura, sin detener su labor.

-Sakura…- Ino quito sus dedos del cuello del pelinegro y miro a aquella chica que tenia sus ojos llorosos, como aquella vez cuando le hablo por primera vez, cuando Sakura lloraba por que todo el mundo se burlaba de su gran frente, pero esta vez vio mas amargura en aquellos enormes ojos color jade.- Sakura…- volvió a decir la rubia, al ver que Sakura no le presto atención.

-Ahí que llevarlo con Tsunade-sama, seguro ella puede hacer algo, ya no tengo fuerzas, ni chacra para curarle- Sakura dirigió esta vez la mirada a la rubia- Ino inténtalo tu, yo acabe con todo mi chacra curando a Naruto.

-Sakura… de verdad lo siento- Ino sabia lo inevitable, aquella verdad que a ella también le dolía, y que Sakura no quería aceptar.

-¡NO!- grito Sakura en la cara de la rubio- ¡NO!- Sakura, se inclino un poco para tomar con sus manos los hombros desnudos de Sasuke y logrando atraerlo un poco a ella. – Sasuke-kun, reacciona, no me hagas esto, esto no, por favor- decía con un tono mas bajo.

Sakura miraba el Sharingan de Sasuke, cuando comenzó a ver como este desaparecía convirtiéndose en aquellos ojos color azabaches, que la flecharon, que la miraron varias veces provocando que ella sintiera un escalofrió correr por toda su espina dorsal.

Sakura esta vez recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun, reacciona, por favor, al fin a acabado todo esto, por fin has regresado, todo volverá a ser como antes ¿verdad? Tu, Naruto, Kakashi- sensei y yo, Tu y Naruto siempre peleando, Kakashi-sensei llegando tarde con sus tontas excusas, Tu ignorándome, diciéndome que soy una molestia.- Las lagrimas de Sakura rodaban por todo su rostro.- Por favor, Naruto y yo te necesitamos, te hemos extraño tanto…- las lagrimas de la chica caían al pecho blanco y descubierto del pelinegro, junto con las gotas de lluvia que hacían cada vez menos- Todos nos hemos echo muy fuertes, hemos aprendido muchas técnicas, Naruto ah madurado y se ah echo muy fuerte pudo vencer a Pein, yo ya no soy tan débil, y tu, y tu al fin lograste tu venganza contra Itachi y venciste a Orochimaru… al fin has regresado… somos un equipo, somos el mejor equipo, somos el equipo Kakashi, somos amigos, los mejores, ¿Verdad?.

-Así es Sakura- una voz conocida llego a los oídos de la pelirosa, provocando que quitara la cabeza del pecho del chico, y mirara, al dueño de esa voz- Se que el murió sabiendo todo eso… el siempre lo supo Sakura.

-Kakashi- sensei- dijo Sakura abrazando al hombre de cabello gris, quedando el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke en medio de ellos. Sakura lloro con más fuerzas, sobre los hombros de su sensei, la lluvia se había disipado de aquella aldea.

Ino al igual que Sakura lloraba, talvez no con la misma intensidad, Sasuke también fue su primer amor, pero independientemente de eso, sabia que Sakura le dolía mas que a ella, ella convivió con Sasuke mucho mas tiempo que ella, Sakura conoció un poco mejor al Uchiha, Sasuke protegió a Sakura y Sakura a Sasuke en batalla, ella sabe que perder a alguien de tu equipo con el que creciste, con el que te hiciste mas fuerte, con el que es tu familia es muy duro y duele mas que haber perdido a tu primer amor.

-Sakura, ahí que llevar el cuerpo de Sasuke ah otro lugar, y Naruto al hospital- decía Kakashi, deshaciendo el abrazo, en el que ambos estaban.- Sakura… Naruto no quiso…-

-No quiso que esto terminara así, lo se, Naruto solo quería proteger a la aldea, a nosotros, ah Sasuke… se que Naruto no quería que esto pasara… Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto… el nunca le quiso matar.- decía la pelirosa mirando el cuerpo del Uchiha., acercando su mano en el rostro de este.-Lo único que quería Naruto era que el regresara, que todo volviera a ser como antes- Sakura coloco su mano sobre los ojos del Uchiha y los cerro. El cielo comenzó a despejarse de las nubes grises que había en el, dándole paso a la claridad.

Sakura se incorporo, volteo esta vez a ver a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-Ino… - dijo la pelirosa, llamando la tensión de esta- Nuestro Sasuke-kun…- La pelirosa soltó mas lagrimas.

-Sakura- fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de abrazar a la pelirosa.- Nuestro Sasuke-kun- repitió la rubia con Sakura y ella abrazándose y ambas derramando lagrimas.-Siempre estará con nosotras, siempre…

--------------------------------------

-Sasuke…- dijo entre murmuro Naruto aun en el suelo.

Hinata volteo al escuchar su voz, al igual que Shikamaru y Chouji que se habían quedado con ella. Hinata fue hasta donde Naruto estaba y se hinco tomando una vez más su rostro y colocándole en su regazo.

-Sasuke- volvió a repetir el rubio entre abriendo sus ojos, y viendo a la ojiperla- ¿Hinata?

-Naruto-Kun… has reaccionado.- dijo alegre la ojiperla.

-Hola- dijo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto-Kun.

-Te ves muy bonita con los rayos de sol sobre ti- dijo el rubio sin pensar, al abrir los ojos y ver a Hinata ahí con el sol le pareció la mujer mas bella que había visto, le recordó a aquella chica que había visto años atrás en la cascada, cuando buscaban a aquel insecto que localizaría a Sasuke, ahora que la veía a ella, sabia que no había un sueño aquella vez y que ella era aquella chica.

-Naruto-kun…- decía Hinata poniéndose sonrojada, ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-Y sonrojada aun mas…detabayo- decía el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora sabia porque aquella chica siempre se sonrojaba ante el, ella lo amaba y se lo había dicho.-Hinata…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo algo nerviosa la ojiperla.

-Sasuke… ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Cómo esta?... – decía el rubio notando que la ojiperla abrió mas lo ojos y se puso pálida ante las preguntas de este.

-Naruto, es mejor que no te esfuerces, y llevarte al hospital- decía Shikamaru, acercándose al rubio y a Hinata.

-Shikamaru- decía Naruto al reconocer esa voz, y girando su rostro a donde aquel chico estaba, al ver un poco hacia arriba pudo ver a aquel chico que le sonreía, Naruto al regreso la mirada hacia abajo, pues vio a alo lejos, a Kakashi, con Sasuke entre los brazos, y que Ino sostenía a Sakura, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello.- Sasuke…

Miro como las extremidades de Sasuke colgaban inertes a un lado, y su rostro estaba de lado igual colgando y un poco de su cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Después dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa, que iba caminando con ayuda de Ino, y miro como ella comenzó a levantar su rostro, en dirección en la que el estaba, a pesar de que estaba algo lejos pudo ver a Sakura a la cara, como ella lo miraba, y apretó fuertemente sus ojos, llevándose su mano suelta al rostro, y abrazando nuevamente a la rubia.

-Sakura…- Naruto entendió todo con la mirada de Sakura, el había cometido el peor error de su vida, algo por lo que nunca se perdonaría, el nunca quiso hacerlo, pero tenia que proteger a la aldea, a sus amigos…pero Sasuke era su amigo ¿porque no lo protegió a el?- No…no… Sasuke- comenzó a decir el rubio con la mirada cristalina.- Perdón… Perdóname Sasuke…- decía Naruto ya con lagrimas en sus ojos.-Perdóname Sakura…chan

-Será mejor irnos- Shikamaru se hinco para poder cargar el mal herido cuerpo de Naruto.

-Shikamaru, yo me lo llevo, tu pierna esta muy lastimada- aconsejo Chouji.

-Ambos están muy lastimados, mejor yo lo llevo- decía Hinata.

-¿Tu?- dijeron en unísono los dos chicos.

-No- se escucho decir otra voz a un costado- Yo lo llevare- el dueño de la voz, se acerco a donde Naruto estaba aun en el regazo de Hinata.

-¡Neji!- dijo una sorprendida Hinata.

Neji se agacho para tomar el cuerpo del rubio y llevarlo cargando entre sus brazos al hospital, Neji en cuanto tubo el cuerpo del rubio, volteo a ver a su prima y le sonrió.

-------------------------------------

3 meses habían pasado, desde que los Taka y Akatsuki, atacaron la aldea escondida entre las hojas, con el propósito de acabar con ella. Era una tarde adornada con los colores rojizos y blancos del inmenso cielo, sobre toda Konoha, que a pesar de estar en reconstrucción, se respiraba tranquilidad, paz, los enemigos al parecer se habían acabado, al menos los mas fuertes.

En las orillas del cementerio de aquella aldea, se encontraba un chico rubio frente a una tumba donde había unas flores posando en ella, y con el escrito de "Uchiha Sasuke".

-Sasuke…- dijo en un susurro el rubio

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Misaki:** _Hola, bueno pues lo que sucedio en la batalla se revelara mas adelante, y bueno creo que aca aclaro la duda si muere o no sasuke-kun...pues no considere tanto a taka si no a akatsuki, pero eso se sabra mas adelante :D lo que paso con ellos... bueno con el mas importate de ellos... y bueno veremos que cuenta naruto, y los motivos de sasuke, pues si si dira cuales fueron sus motivos xD algo que nosotros ya sabemos desde hace varios numeros de mangas atras xD...y me pusiste a pensar seriamente eso de reencarnacion o su hijo de sasuke... tienes razon el no puede desaparecer asi como asi... asi que ya estoy trabajando en un capitulo mas, remediando esa sitiacion :D. bueno pues no es yoi creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de relatos xD... bueno puede que sea yoi dependiendo de que angulo veas la historia, pero yo no escribi esta historia pensando en eso xD... espero que te alla gustado este capitulo, talvez no es muy largo, pero... hago lo que puedo. bueno cuidate y hasta la proxima_


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------

_**Por el agitado cielo, volare hacia donde estas, Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, el espacio que nos separa se ah vuelto enorme. Esperando por tu honesta respuesta, cualquiera se sentiría solo. Si lloras en aquel pueblo que yo no puedo verte, incluso si no estoy contigo, mi sonrisa te alcanzara. Por el agitado cielo, volare hacia donde estas. Puedo sentir así de cerca, estos dos sentimientos **_

----------------------------

-Sasuke…- dijo en un susurro el rubio, mirando fijamente aquella tumba.- Yo… yo no quería que regresaras a la aldea de esta manera…- decía el rubio derramando dos lagrimas sobre aquella tumba.-Te falle… a ti y a Sakura-chan, prometí traerte de regreso… y mira de que manera lo hice… ¿Sabes?... la vieja Tsunade, me dijo que yo seria su reemplazo, que yo seria el sexto Hokage… Yo no merezco ese titulo… yo…- Naruto miraba fijamente aquella tumba- yo no pude salvar a mi mejor amigo…alguien como yo no merece ser Hokage…

_**Flash Back…**_

-Vamos Naruto, pelea de verdad, ganate el titulo de HOKAGE… y salva a tu aldea- decía Sasuke mirando a Naruto fijamente, en la última batalla que tuvieron.

-También es tuya- contesto el rubio.

-Me traicionaron… mataron a mi clan… no es mi aldea… aquella que te quita lo único que tiene en la vida…

-Sasuke… nos tienes a Sakura y a mi, a Kakashi-sensei… nosotros somos AMIGOS

-Naruto… tú no entiendes nada…

-Si lo entiendo… porque pelear por algo que no nos concierne… tú y yo solo fuimos victimas de las circunstancias…

-Yo soy un vengador…

Naruto abrió los ojos recordando la batalla que había tenido con Pain, diciéndole que la venganza atraía mas odio… que el mundo que la vida de un ninja era esa, combatir para proteger a los demás, estar en constante guerra… vengarse, el no quería mas dolor en el mundo… y aria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para acabar con eso…aunque eso indicara acabar con varias aldeas…

-Y ¿después de tu venganza que Sasuke?... ¿que vas hacer?… acabar con la aldea y después…

-Ya te lo dije una vez… a mi no me importa el futuro… solo el pasado

_**Final Flash Back**_

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué?...- Naruto dirigió su mirada al cielo, viendo tres pájaros azules volar encima de su cabeza, viendo como jugueteaban, cuando uno de ellos se alejo de los otros dos… - Ahora se como es el dolor de perder a un hermano Sasuke…-el rostro de Naruto esta cubierto por marcas de el camino de las lagrimas derramadas de sus ojos.

-Naruto…- se escucho una voz detrás del rubio haciendo que esta dejara de ver el cielo, y volteara a ver de reojo a la dueña de aquella voz.

-Sakura-chan…- dijo sin mucho ánimo el rubio.

La pelirosa llevaba unas flores entre sus manos, y se paro junto al rubio que miraba la tumba de Uchiha.

-Sabia que algún día vendrías…- decía la pelirosa también mirando aquella tumba.- Sasuke y yo la hemos pasado mal…

-¿Sakura -chan?- el rubio dirigió la mirada ala pelirosa.

-El día del funeral… solo asistimos Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, y con sus equipos… nadie del la villa quería que se enterrara aquí… aun lo ven como un traidor.- Sakura bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar apretando entre sus manos las flores- No es culpa de Sasuke-kun, que todo esto pasara…el solo hizo lo que creyó mejor para el… para que el consiguiera paz y no estuviera mas en la oscuridad… es tan malo querer salir de la oscuridad Naruto.- Sakura dirigió la mirada cristalina al rubio.

-Sakura-chan…

-Eh escuchado que te quieres marchar… ¿Por qué?- cuestiono la ojijade.

-No puedo estar aquí… sabiendo lo que hice- decía cabizbajo el rubio.

-¿Lo que hiciste?... salvaste Konoha…

-Pero no lo pude salvar a el…

-A veces creo en las palabras de Neji…- la pelirosa se gano una mirada interrogante del rubio- Talvez esto ya estaba decidido…el destino era este…desde el momento en que nosotros tres formamos el equipo 7…

-Yo pude cambiarlo y no lo hice…

-Y ¿Cómo lo hubieras cambiado?...

-Haberle entregado el poder del Kyubi… Sasuke no solo venia por la destrucción de Konoha… también venia por este maldito zorro que tengo dentro mío- el rubio llevo una de sus manos a su estomago- este Kyūbi que solo me ah traído problemas… por su culpa mi padre murió… los padre de Iruka-sensei, y ahora Sasuke…

-El capitán Yamato… estuvo viendo su pelea Naruto- dijo Sakura con la mirada baja.- El dijo que Sasuke… Sasuke murió protegiéndote- las lagrimas se volvieron una ves en los ojos de la chica.

El chico miro confundido a la pelirosa, Sasuke murió protegiéndolo, Desde que despertó en aquellos escombros la mente de Naruto estaba en blanco, era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, lo único que recordaba era que estaba a punto de golpear a Sasuke, con un Rasen-shuriken, que a pesar de que se quería detener aquel ataque estaba lejos de poderlo controlar y evitar esa tragedia, Sasuke estaba ganado aquella batalla, y Naruto no lo permitiría, tenia que vencerle para traerlo de vuelta, así que uso esa técnica que se le había prohibido, pero era tanto el calor de la batalla que no razono, no le importaba perder sus habilidades debido a aquella técnica, supuso que le había dado a Sasuke y por eso murió, después de ese ataque el había quedado inconsciente como la primera ves, pero ahora Sakura le hacia ver que no fue así.

-Sasuke pudo esquivar tu ataque… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas Naruto?... no recuerdas lo que paso después.- Sakura solo vio negar al rubio.- Sasuke y tu iba a volver a enfrentarse, pero Sasuke vio que Madara había llegado a aquel lugar de batalla, Madara le dio la orden de dejarte inconsciente, para después extraerte el Kyūbi, y así lo hizo… Sasuke te dejo inconsciente, sin que tu te percataras, Sasuke te golpeo la nuca.

_**Flash back**_

-Perfecto… ahora larguémonos de aquí- Un hombre de cabello corto y con medio rostro cubierto por una mascara.- Tenemos que extraer al Kyubi.

-No dejare que lo toques…- decía Sasuke colocándose frente al cuerpo de Naruto.

-De… de que demonios hablas… el es la ultima pieza, para que obtengamos el poder…

-Solo lo deje inconsciente para que no estorbara… Acaso pensaste que nunca me enteraría…- Sasuke comenzó a avanzar ah Madara- de tu verdadero plan…

-¿Mi verdadero plan?… pero no se de que hablas Sasuke…- decía cínicamente Madara.

-No soy como tus estupidos subordinados de Akatsuki… que solo usaste… sabias que no podías deshacerte de Pain por tu cuenta después de que hubiera reunido Biju… así que le asignaste que viniera a Konoha, porque se encontraría con Naruto, y el era el único que podía vencer a Pain… - Sasuke volteo a ver el cuerpo de Naruto detrás de el.- debo admitirlo, se ah vuelto muy fuerte… tanto que podría creer que el es el único que me puede vencer…

-Por que ayudar a Naruto que esta defendiendo a los ordenaron a Itachi matar a tu clan… y traicionarme a mi que tenemos la misma sangre.

-Porque, yo podré destruir Konoha y a sus habitantes sin ningún problema… pero no permitiré que alguien obtenga poder a costo de mi vida… como lo quería Orochimaru.

-Vamos Sasuke… no es tan malo como parece…- Madara comenzó a quitarse la capa de akatsuki.- Tu formaras parte del gran poder que poseeré, cuando alfil tenga los 9 biju, junto con los 3 Dōjutsu.

-Mientras no tengas a Naruto ni a mi, no tendrás esos poderes…desde un principio querías tenerme de tu lado, para ayudarte a reunir los Biju y por mis ojos, para después traicionarme como hiciste con pain… del cual también quisiste sus ojos al igual que los de mi hermano… Naruto es la pieza final, para así hacerte de los poderes de aquel que demonio que libero a los 9 Biju y fue el creador del Sharingan, Rin'negan y el Byakugan. Lo que no entiendo el porque no fuiste tras el clan Hyuuga. Pero es algo que no me importa… no dejare que te conviertas en ese ser, no dejare vivir s los que estuvieron tras la matanza del clan Uchiha… o acaso creías que eso tampoco lo sabia.

Madara comenzó a reír discretamente- Sasuke, Sasuke… te contaría mis planes pero hasta que todo estuviera listo, pero veo que eres muy perspicaz, sobre el clan Hyuuga, ese maldito Byakugan es solo basura a lado del Sharingan y el Rin'negan. Además los 3 Dōjutsu, verdaderamente poderosos, solos los poseían tu, Itachi y Pain. Con pain no fue un problema que explotara hasta sus limites el Rin'negan, pero con Itachi y contigo si lo seria, ya que estaban rodeados de un ambiente mas… como llamarlo, mas pacifico, en un ambiente así, no podrían desarrollar todo su potencial del Sharingan, por eso tuve que deshacerme del clan… hacer creer que a los altos mandos que ellos harían un golpe de estado, el cual si tenían planeado hacer al final… Pero no te preocupes, los Uchiha seguirán siendo recordados, después de que yo obtenga mi objetivo.

-Es lo que menos me preocupa… los Uchiha siempre serán recordados, no solo por la matanza de los mismos, si no porque un Uchiha será el que proteja a un futuro Hokage.

-¿Proteger a un futuro Hokage?... pero si vas a destruir Konoha como va a ver un Hokage- preguntaba irónico Madara.

-Tu pusiste en contra a Konoha contra los Uchiha, y a los Uchiha contra Konoha… solo para lograr que Itachi y yo pudiéramos obtener dicho poder del Sahraingan… para lograr tu objetivo… no le veo caso destruir Konoha ahora que has aceptado que tu fuiste el culpable de todo… Yo matare al maldito que estuvo detrás de esa matanza… y ese eres tu.

-Sasuke… acaso quieres derrotarme, para después volver a Konoha como un niño pequeño en busca de su madre…

-Hmp- Sasuke bajo la mirada- desde que me entere de tus verdaderas intenciones, supe que no volvería a Konoha… porque la única manera de matarte es morir contigo.

-¿Qué?... un sacrificio… Sasuke tu no haces eso, y solo lo harás por un clan que desde hace años ya no existe, pero que volverá a renacer en cuanto yo obtenga ese poder…

-Necesitas que te lo repita… vengare a mi clan, y protegeré al futuro sexto Hokage.

-No me vengas con esas patrañas… si obtengo el poder de los 9 biju el de los 3 Dōjutsu., el clan Uchiha renacerá… y si mal no recuerdo ese era otro de tus objetivos… no me digas que solo quieres sacrificarte, porque en cuanto extraiga el noveno biju ese estupido Jinchūriki morirá.

-Yo soy el único que puede matar a Naruto- Sasuke lanzo una mirada asesina a madara.

-Porque tanto interés en ese maldito Jinchūriki

-Porque… el… el siempre me dijo que este era mi hogar, porque el y Sakura siempre pensaban en mi… esperaban mi regreso, yo solo les cause daño… es hora de remediar eso… además el… no es solo mi amigo… a pesar de que estuvimos alejados tanto tiempo… el fue como mi hermano… compartiendo el dolor de la soledad, del dolor… soledad y dolor que tu nos causaste… Matando a mi clan e invocando a ese Biju hace años…- Sasuke se arrogo a Madara para comenzar a combatir.

_**Final del Flash Back.**_

Naruto abrió aun mas sus ojos mirando atento a la chica que contaba el relato.

-Sasuke se enfrento contra Madara…Sasuke estaba débil por la pelea que tubo contigo, Madara en ese momento era mas fuerte que Sasuke, el capitán Yamato dijo que… que para acabar con el… Sasuke… Sasuke tubo que usar una ninjutsu donde el sacrificaría su propia vida.- Sakura volvió a dirigir la mirada a los ojos azules del rubio.-Como lo hizo el tercero, cuando Orochimaru trato de destruir la villa. No hagas que el sacrificio de Sasuke sea en vano… acepta el puesto de Hokage… quédate aquí con tus amigos… conmigo… no soportare perder a otra persona preciada para mi Naruto.- Sakura apretó con mas fuerza las flores que llevaba en las manos contra su pecho- Ya perdí a Sasuke-kun… no quiero que tu también te vallas.

-Sakura-chan…- Naruto veía a su amiga, como se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Si te vas de la aldea… esta vez si aremos lo que no hicimos con Sasuke y te traeremos arrastrando…aun que suene problemático- decía una voz de hombre a espaldas de Naruto.

Naruto giro lentamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz, y vio a un sujeto vestido de negro, de piel morena y esa característica coleta en el cabello, y que tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón. A lado de el se encontraba una rubia igual vestida de negro y con cuatro coletas sujetando su cabello. Y una banda en su cuello con el logotipo de la aldea de la arena.

-Shikamaru- articulo Naruto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy se cumplen 3 meses desde aquello… vinimos a visitarlo como cada mes- decía tranquilamente Shikamaru acercándose a Naruto y regalándole una sonrisa.

Naruto le regreso la sonrisa al moreno, ante aquellas palabras, el había visitado a Sasuke estos meses que el no lo hizo.

-Como dije antes, Sasuke no era de mi agrado, pero era un camarada de konoha, y a pesar de que se fue de la aldea y la quiso destruir… Sasuke en verdad siempre fue un ninja de la hoja… lo demostró protegiéndote.- decía un poco mas serio Shikamaru.

-Además el nos ayudo a fortalecer nuestros lazos…- esta vez una voz femenina se coló en los oído del rubio.

Naruto giro un poco su rostro viendo a una rubia de cabello largo sujeto en una coleta con unas flores entre sus manos y acompañada de un chico voluptuoso y abundante cabellera, ambos vestían de negro.

-¿Verdad Sakura?- la rubia volteo a ver a Sakura.

-Así es Ino.- contesto la pelirosa.

-Todos nos hicimos mas fuertes para ir en su búsqueda y traerlo de vuelta- esta vez una voz de hombre fue la que hablo.

Naruto al girar un poco su rostro vio a un chico ojiperla de cabello largo, acompañado por una chica de cabello café y grandes ojos, junto con un chico de ojos redondos y cejas pobladas.

-Todos nos hicimos amigos debido a que teníamos un objetivo en común… traerlo de vuelta- hablo esta vez el de cejas pobladas.

-Vivimos grandes aventuras tratando de buscarlo - dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabello café.

-Neji, Ten Ten, Cejotas- decía con un nudo en la garganta Naruto.

-No conocimos mucho a Sasuke… pero con solo saber que tu y Sakura lo querían de vuelta… nosotros también lo quisimos así- esta vez el chico de cuerpo voluptuoso hablo.

-Chouji…- los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Además el formaba parte de los 9 novatos…- esta vez hablo un chico montado en un enorme perro y un chico de lente obscuros a su lado.

-No podíamos dejar que se marchara así como así… aunque nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano… hicimos lo mejor que pudimos- hablo el chico de lentes obscuros.

-Kiba, Shino…

-Gracias a el los conocí y supe lo que se significaba la palabra amigo- una voz de hombre hablo detrás de Naruto de donde estaba la tumba de Sasuke.

Cuando volteo vio a un chico blanco igual vestido de negro, y sus rasgos que le daban un parecido a Sasuke, que se encontraba a en la cabeza de la tumba del Uchiha.

-Sai…- Naruto no lo resistía todos sus camaradas de la hoja sus amigos estaban ahí, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-Fue personaje clave para fortalecer la alianza de la aldea de la arena y la hoja.- esta vez Naruto solo giro su rostro a donde Sakura estaba y detrás de ella estaba un chico pelirrojo.- Estoy seguro que Sasuke siempre te valoro como amigo, le cambiaste la vida, como a muchos de nosotros.

-Gaara…- Naruto vio al pelirrojo ahí, hace tanto que no lo veía detrás de Garra estaba su hermano mayor de este Kankuro, con la cara despintada y descubierto de la cabeza, ambos vestían de negro.

Naruto sintió una mano suave tomando una de las suyas y enredando unos dedos delgados con los suyos.

-Sasuke… quería que llegaras a ser Hokage… que cumplieras tu sueño- dijo una suave y tan bien conocida voz a lado de el. Provocando que abriera más sus ojos y sintiendo una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo- Naruto-kun…- definitivamente era ella.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------

_**La lluvia termino de aquella tormenta, solo seguí mi camino mirando hacia el cielo azul, con una frágil esperanza, sin nada que decir solo seguí así, voy por el camino de aquel resplandeciente cielo azul, solo una vez mas quiero ver tu sonrisa, aquella grandiosa voluntad que me hizo admirarte**__**… No hay nada mas que desee que el momento de verte, y yo te prometo que jamás te dejare, Esas lagrimas me dicen que el adiós jamás lograra separarnos**__**, no importa la lluvia ni la eterna niebla yo siempre te voy a buscar hasta el final, y si el mundo cambio no importan los caminos, nunca me detendré por ti… Cuando pierdes algo que es realmente importante si te acercas a algo mejor… yo te prometo que al fin yo te encontrare. **_

----------------------------

-Sasuke… hubiera querido que te convirtieras en Hokage… que cumplieras tu sueño- dijo una suave y tan bien conocida voz a lado de el. Provocando que abriera más sus ojos- Naruto-kun…- definitivamente era ella.

Giro su rostro despacio para comprobar que ella estaba a lado de el, después de que vio como callo casi muerta se le partió el corazón en dos, fue lo que desato su furia para atacar a Pein y vencerlo, la había visto cuando despertó entre escombros, pero después de eso no la volvió la ver. Naruto se encerró en su casa sin querer ver a nadie, pero esta vez era diferente, ahí estaban todos sus amigos dándole palabras de aliento, haciendo que recapacitara y no se fuera, que no hiciera del sacrificio de Sasuke un desperdicio.

Al mirar y ver esos ojos color perla se perdió en ellos y ese bello sonrojo que al fin después de muchos años pudo comprender, no espero un segundo mas y la abrazo fuertemente, llevándola a su pecho, sujetándola como si nunca la quisiera soltar.

-Hinata- decía el rubio abrazándola y dejando derramar todas aquellas lagrimas que se habían acumulado, todos esos sentimientos que estaba a flor de piel.- Hinata- Naruto sintió sus piernas doblarse y comenzó a caer lentamente en el pasto llevando a Hinata con el hasta que ambos quedaron hincados.- Lo voy a extrañar… el era como mi hermano Hinata…

-Lo se…- contesto Hinata abrazando al rubio en el suelo, al fin Naruto había aceptado que Sasuke había muerto, ese era el primer paso, después de esconderse de la gente y negarse ah ver a su amigo en una tumba.

Naruto permaneció unos minutos derramando lagrimas entre los brazos de Hinata, hasta que sintió un mano que se poso en su hombro. Al levantar la mirada y limpiarse las lagrimas vio a aquel sujeto, de cabellos grises, y su mascara en el rostro.

-Sasuke te hubiera dado un golpe, por este comportamiento que tienes.

-Kakashi-sensei…pense que tu…- Naruto recordó que cuando llego a la aldea no pudo sentir el chacra se Kakashi por ningún lado, temió lo peor pero ahora que lo recordaba el era quien llevaba el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos aquella tarde

-Recuerda, que dije que siempre estaré para protegerlos, aunque tuviera que dar mi vida… pero esta vez quien demostró que te protegería ante todo y todos fue Sasuke…- decía el peligris, Naruto vio a una mujer a lado de el, de piel blanca y cabello ondulado, con un vientre crecido.

-Asuma, cuidara de el, donde quiera que estén- decía la mujer de ojos rojos, revolviendo los cabellos rubios del chico.

-Eres un gran chico Naruto, una explosión de juventud- decía con un guiño y ese brillo en sus ojos un hombre de cejas pobladas y cabellos negro- Has seguido bien tu camino ninja y estoy seguro que Sasuke estaría igual de orgulloso.

-Kurenai-sensei, cejotas-sensei.

-Vamos ya déjate de lloriqueos y levántate tienes mucho que hacer- decía con voz autoritaria, una Mujer Rubia salio de un lado de Kurenai.

-Abuela Tsunade.- decía el rubio levantándose del suelo y sonriendo a la mujer rubia.

-Como Hokage…- se escucho otra voz tan conocida por el rubio, al ver detrás de la rubia vio a aquel sujeto que fue el primero que creyó en el, que lo apoyo, que lo cuido.-Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti Naruto como lo has hecho todo este tiempo…- decía el hombre moreno con una cicatriz sobre su nariz.

-Iruka- sensei…- nuevamente las lágrimas se asomaban entre los ojos del rubio.

-Te convertirás en Hokage hasta que yo me retire o me muera- decía la rubia con un tono burlón y triunfante.

-¿Qué?- decía exaltado el rubio- pero hasta que tu te mueras, conociéndote harás algo para que eso no paso como lo haces haciéndote pasar por una mujer joven- decía entre dientes el rubio.

-Cállate, aun soy el Hokage de la aldea- Tsunade esta feliz por dentro al fin Naruto esta volviendo a ser lo que era- Además… aun no estas preparado para el puesto

-¿Qué?, que no estoy preparado… que acaso estas ciega y no viste todas las batallas que tuve- decía furioso el rubio.

-Déjame acabar- decía la rubia un poco mas tranquila- Aun no estas preparado para ese puesto, pues tienes que ocuparte de los deberes de tu nuevo puesto que te eh asignado- decía la mujer cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Nuevo puesto?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Eres el encargado, del nuevo escuadrón ANBU de la aldea de la hoja.- decía la mujer mirando al rubio.

-¿Qué?, LO DICES ENCERIO- decía con una nueva sonrisa en su cara el rubio- Yo seré… el encargado de los ANBU… espera…- el rubio cambio su expresión a confusa- dijiste nuevo escuadrón ANBU, ¿Quiénes serán mis subordinados?... quien tendrá que obedecerme sin preguntar ni reclamar.- decía con una mirada de malicia el rubio.

-Después de saber quien conforma el nuevo escuadrón ANBU, no los llamaras subordinados, ni los veras como tales… si no como camaradas… como familia- decía la mujer con una media sonrisa.

Naruto miraba a Tsunade para que le dijera quienes conformarían el nuevo escuadrón ANBU, miro como, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai e Iruka, se colocaba a un lado de el, mientras vio que Gaara y Kankuro se colocaban de su otro lado, junto con Temari que caminaba a sus hermanos que había permanecido todo ese tiempo a un lado de Shikamaru.

Naruto vio movilizarse a los demás, Rock Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, se colocaron frente a el en una línea paralela, seguidos, por Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, después vio como Hinata, Kiba y Shino, caminaban a colocarse a lado de los demás, Sakura y Sai se les unieron. Tsunade se coloco a un lado de aquella fila.

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo en voz alta Tsunade, lo que provoco que el rubio se colocara en firmes, mientras que la rubia extendía uno de sus brazos dirigiéndose a la los que estaban parados frente a el.- Te presento a tu escuadrón… del que estarás a cargo a partir de hoy, EL NUEVO ESCUADRON ANBU DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA- decía mas fuerte la rubia.

Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos, Tsunade, le había dicho que el nuevo escuadrón ANBU, estaría conformado, por esos ninjas que lo acompañaron en tantas aventuras, esos chicos que conoció desde niños, y que creyeron en el, sus AMIGOS.

-Valla son ellos- dijo con un cara de fastidio Naruto- yo pensé que serian otros mas fuertes, que estuvieran a mi nivel.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron todos los de la fila, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Naruto.

-Jajaja… era una broma… - el chico coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa.- me da gusto volver a formar equipo con ustedes… para proteger la aldea… con mis AMIGOS… dattebayo- esta ves la sonrisa del rubio se torno sincera y llena de cariño. Y con su brazo derecho estirado al frente y su puño cerrado a excepción de su pulgar.

Todos sonrieron por las palabras del rubio. Naruto en cambio bajo la mirada y junto con sus brazos, comenzando a buscar algo entre uno de sus bolsillos. Mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos dio media vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a la tumba de Sasuke. Naruto al fin saco lo que buscaba era una banda color azul, con el logotipo de la aldea de la hoja y con una brecha sobre esta.

Miro fijamente aquella banda, aquella banda que era lo único que tenia de su amigo, de Sasuke, desde el día en que el se marcho de la aldea. Naruto se inclino un poco y coloco aquella banda sobre la tumba, volvió a ponerse derecho mirando ya la banda sobre aquella tumba y dio un gran suspiro.

De repente vio una mano acercándose a la tumba y depositando una mascara ANBU sobre esta. Naruto vio quien era el dueño de aquella mano y vio a Tsunade, mirando a la tumba.

-El también forma parte de este escuadrón- dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto y dándole una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió, ante aquellas palabras y comenzó a ver como el nuevo escuadrón ANBU se colocaba alrededor de aquella tumba, las chicas dejaban flores sobre ellas, vio también que Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se les unían.

Naruto dirigió una mirada a cada uno de aquellos que rodeaban la tumba, después vio a un lado de el a Sakura, la cual le sonrió, del otro lado estaba Shikamaru, dándole una media sonrisa. Naruto sonrió ampliamente y llevo uno de sus brazos sobre la hombros se Shikamaru y el otro sobre los hombros de Sakura. Miro como cada uno que formaba aquel circulo ponían sus brazos sobre los hombros de el de a lado.

Naruto vio fuera de ese círculo a un lado a, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka, y Tsunade mirándolos con una sonrisa. Después Naruto dirigió una mirada al cielo, seguido por los demás.

Sabia que en cualquier parte que estuviera Sasuke esta mirándolos, y dando una de esas medias sonrisas, a sus nuevos camaradas de ANBU, a las personas que a pesar de que no lo conocieron como lo hicieron Sakura y el, ellos lo consideraban un amigo, que fueron capaces de arriesgar sus vidas por ir en su búsqueda, y sabia que en el fondo Sasuke también los consideraba amigos.

----------------------------------------

13 años habían pasado desde aquella tarde, y 7 años desde que el escuadrón ANBU, se había desintegrado, para que cada uno de sus integrantes, tomaran otros cargos en las aldeas o en sus respectivos clanes.

Daba un enorme bostezo, un hombre de piel morena, con mirada adormilada, una delineada barba adornaba su rostro, su cabello acomodada en una coleta, y dos aretes adornando sus orejas. Se encontraba parado junto a ese enorme escritorio, lleno de papeles y el sosteniendo aun mas papeles.

-De haber sabido que acabaría así… hubiera aceptado esa proposición de unirme a los 12 ninjas- decía con flojera en sus palabras y cerrando sus ojos para dormitar un poco.

Otro enorme bostezo vino de un lado del hombre, donde estaba un rubio sentado tras ese escritorio con un rostro de aburrición y un pila de papeles frente a el, lo cuales sellaba cada uno de ellos con pereza para después pasarlos a otra pila de papales que se encontraba a un lado.

-Esto es aburrido- el rubio miraba a la nada, pues ni siquiera le ponía atención a los papeles que sellaba- porque no pasa nada interesante en esta aldea… recuerdo que cuando la abuela Tsunade estaba a cargo, siempre había misiones interesantes…

-Y aunque las hubiera… ni tu ni yo iríamos… suena problemático, pero extraño ir a alguna misión.- expresaba con los ojos cerrados el moreno.- No se en que momento me deje convencer que seria el asisten del Hokage.

-Era eso… o ser el Hokage…- decía el rubio aun con pereza en sus palabras.

-Cierto…- contesto el moreno con un soplido.

El moreno abrió lentamente sus ojos, hasta posar su mirada en medio de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo el moreno.

-¿Eh?... pero si yo no eh dicho… ¡AH!-grito y dio un salto el rubio al ver como de un de repente se hacia una nube de humo en aquella oficina y aparecía un ANBU ante el.-¡¡Cuantas veces le eh dicho que usen la puerta!!- gritaba el rubio- ¡¡Para eso se inventaron las puertas…para que las toques y des aviso que entraras y no aparezcan de la nada!!

-Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama.- decía el ANBU incorporándose del suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a interrogar el moreno.

-Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-san, tengo malas noticias… es sobre el clan Orahu

-¿El clan Orahu?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Si… están situados al noroeste de la aldea, el clan es considerado uno de los mejores en cuanto el control del chacra, y manejo de armas.- explicaba Shikamaru.

-¡Ah!... y ¿Qué sucede con ellos?- pregunto Naruto.

-Pues… alguien se encargo de asesinar al clan completo- dijo al fin el ANBU.

-¿QUE?- preguntaron ambos en unísono.

-¿Pero que demonios?… ¿como paso?…. ¿Por qué?… ¿como nadie se dio cuenta?- preguntaba una tras otra Naruto ya fuera de su sillas y golpeando el escritorio.

-Clámate Naruto- hablo Shikamaru- Supongo que no tienen ni la menor idea de quien fue.

-Pues, encontramos un protector de la aldea de la roca… se dice que ahí otro clan con las misma habilidades, pero el clan Orahu los superaba por mucho… hasta ahora es esa nuestra teoría… Shikamaru-san.

-La aldea de la roca… esos desgra…- Naruto estaba enojado.

-Naruto… por mucho que allá rivalidades en los clanes, tubo que haber algo mas grande, como para exterminarlos- Shikamaru, coloco en el escritorio, los papales que llevaba entre las manos y se dirigió una vez mas al ANBU.- No hubo testigos ni mucho menos sobrevivientes… ¿verdad?

-Pues… ahí dos sobrevivientes… uno esta en el escuadrón ANBU, esta en una misión y el otro… es su hermano menor de 7 años… esta en estos momentos en el hospital…-explicaba el ANBU.

-¿Qué?... dos sobrevivientes y son hermanos…- Naruto se torno sorprendido, espantado, no comprendía aquella mezcla de sensaciones, de sentimientos.

-Los únicos sobrevivientes de esa matanza son hermanos… como hace 22 años…- decía Shikamaru en un susurro, pero perceptible para los dos presentes.

-Fue lo mismo que dijo Kakashi-san…- explicaba el ANBU.

-¿Kakashi?... Kakashi ah vuelto a la aldea- pregunto Naruto.

-Si… y no solo eso…

-¿Qué mas?- pregunto Naruto impaciente.

-Kakashi-san… dijo que el niño menor tenía el mismo nombre que el del Legendario.

-El mismo nombre… ¿Qué el del legendario?- Shikamaru no podía creer tantas coincidencias.- Los únicos sobrevivientes de ese clan son hermanos, el pequeño tiene la misma edad que la que tenia el… y además se llama igual que el Legendario… no puede ser

-Pero… ¿Qué?… ahí que irlo a ver…- Naruto se disponía a salir de aquella oficina pero Shikamaru se e interpuso en la puerta impidiéndolo el paso.-Shikamaru, quitate ahí que ir a ver como esta ese niño…

-No- contesto secamente Shikamaru.

-¿No?… pero que cosas dices… soy el Hokage me tienes que obedecer

-No estoy solo aquí para acatar tus ordenes, si no también para que no hagas tonterías y termines tu trabajo… es mas problemático de lo que suena… así que regresas a ese escritorio y acabas de sellar esos papeles, para después asignar las misiones que llegaron esta mañana- explicaba tranquilamente el moreno.

-Shikamaru… eh dicho que te quites, o quieres que use la fuerza.- amenazo el rubio.

-Quieres que use mi pulgar- amenazo también Shikamaru, enseñándole el pulgar a Naruto.

-¿Eh?... oh vamos Shikamaru… no es para tanto… solo lo vamos a ver y regresamos a acabar los pendientes- decía Naruto nerviosamente.

Eran las 8 de la noche, las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo de Konoha, por la calle que dirigía al hospital iban caminando, dos hombres.

-Aun duele- decía el sujeto rubio tocándose su ojo izquierdo, que tenia alrededor un enorme moretón.

-Tu te lo buscaste- decía divertido el castaño que iba con el.

Ambos hombre entraron al hospital, en la recepción se encontraron a una cierta conocida de cabello rosa-

-Sakura-chan- saludo alegre el rubio.

-Hey… Naruto- la mujer vestía una bata blanca, su cabello estaba recogido por completo en una coleta, llevaba lentes, y entre sus manos unos expedientes médicos- Shikamaru… que milagro que vienen por acá.

-Pues… venimos a ver a un paciente…- explicaba Naruto.

-Ya veo… y ¿Cómo esta Temari-san?... ya no la eh visto- la pelirosa se dirigió al moreno.

-Esta bien, gracias por preguntar… y no la has visto porque ya sabes como es, cuando nació nuestra hija los últimos 2 meses no salio de casa y ahora es lo mismo, dice que no quieren que la vean con enorme barriga… ya sabes como es de problemática.- explicaba Shikamaru, con ese poco entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

-Si… ya veo…

-Y como esta la pequeña Saraku…- pregunto el rubio.

-Bien… gracias Naruto, esta mas que feliz por haber entrado a la academia…. Y díganme, ah que paciente han venido a ver… no me digas que Chouji otra ves esta aquí.

-No, de hecho venimos a ver a un niño, sobreviviente del clan Orahu… su clan fue asesinado, esta madrugada- explicaba Shikamaru.

-Su clan fue asesinado- Sakura se impresiono ante la noticia- valla pobre niño.

-¿Qué no lo sabias?- pregunto Naruto- toda la aldea ya esta enterada y en alerta.

-Pues veras… acabo de regresar de haber ido a entrenar con Saraku al bosque… de hecho no hice mi turno de la mañana, por eso cubriré el nocturno- explicaba Sakura- pero díganme cual es el nombre del niño, y lo acompañare a verlo.

-Pues…- Naruto no estaba muy seguro si decirle o no- pues… se llama igual que el legendario.

Sakura dejo caer los expedientes que sujetaban sus manos, y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, al mismo tiempo que sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Caminaban por aquel solitario pasillo de Hospital, todo estaba silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la habitación indicada por la recepcionista de aquel hospital. Sakura comenzó a abrir aquella puerta, tenia tanta curiosidad de conocer aquel niño, pero al mismo tiempo tanto miedo. Fue entrando poco a poco a la habitación, hiendo hasta aquella cama, donde se encontraba un niño de cabello negro, acostado, dándoles la espalda.

-Mas vale que estén preparados- decía una vos desde una cama continua.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijeron el rubio y la pelirosa al ver a su antiguo sensei sentado en aquella cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Pues… ni yo mismo lo se… en cuanto me entere de este niño, me causo enorme curiosidad, y en cuanto lo vi… ya no pude irme…- explicaba Kakashi levantándose de aquella cama eh hiendo a sus antiguos alumnos.- Sakura… recuerdas que te dije que tenias que ser fuerte, y seguir adelante, por mas que te afectara su muerte…

-Si…

-Ahora, comprobaras que tan fuerte te has vuelto.- Kakashi, comenzó a acercarse a aquella cama donde reposaba el niño, y colocándose del lado de la ventana, quedando frente al rostro del niño eh indicándoles al trío que se acercara.

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse seguido por Sakura y Shikamaru al lugar donde Kakashi se encontraba, Naruto se detuvo en seco a un lado de Kakashi, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y sintió un frió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sakura ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar a un lado de Naruto, cuando puedo observar el rostro de aquel niño, dejando salir inmediatamente lagrimas de sus ojos jades, si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru que iba tras ella, hubiera caído al suelo.

-No puedes ser…- decía el rubio, acercándose mas a aquel niño.

-Es…- Sakura estaba sujeta del brazo de Shikamaru- es… es igual a el…- no podía acercarse mas, sus pies no le respondían.- es el… es…

-No…- contesto bruscamente Kakashi- que no se olvide Sakura, ni a ti tampoco Naruto, el no es Uchiha, el es Orahu Sasuke.

-Pero si es idéntico a el- decía Shikamaru sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**sakuris :** Hola!!.. wow te hise llorar!!... chispas yo tambien llore al escribirlo de veras... wa bueno si Hinata se queda con Naruto, eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo... y bueno sasuke murio si pero... el destino es grande... bueno gracias por leer se te agradece de corazon, hasta la proxima!!_


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------

_**En ocasiones cuando quiero rendirme, viene a mi y permanece, esa luz que me quema, aquella fuerza que no esperaba, aquella que estaba deseando, me hace volar alto, las barreras no me detienen, tu me llamas y me dejas esperando, crees que nada nos une, pero estoy mas cerca de ti que nadie mas. Tu estarás conmigo, a ti es al que veo, contigo es con quiero estar, y al final el amanecer será brillante.**_

----------------------------

Se abrió una pequeña puerta que adornaba aquel enorme portón, entrando un hombre rubio con un par de maletas a lado, detrás de el, un sujeto de tez blanca de la misma estatura del rubio, de cabello negro, y ojos grisescos, igual con un par de maletas, detrás de el venia un pequeño niño igual de piel blanca y cabello negro, peinado en una forma muy poco usual, con dos mechones largos que cubrían la parte lateral de su rostro, sus ojos eran negros. El solo llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

El pequeño niño vio a su alrededor en cuanto entro a aquella casa, tenia un hermoso jardín, con un pequeño lago, y flores de distintos colore, y a lado una enorme casa de madera que tenia dos logotipos en una de sus paredes.

-Esperen aquí un momento- dijo el rubio dejando a los dos en aquel jardín.

-Hermano- el pequeño niño tiro del pantalón de su hermano para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- dijo el mayor.

-Porque ahí dos logotipos de clanes… no se supone que solo debe de estar el del Hokage- explicaba el niño.

El hombre de ojos grises se agacho para estar a la altura de su hermano menor.

-Pues veras… el Hokage se caso con la heredera de un clan muy importante en la aldea… supongo que ya lo sabias.- el ojigris solo miraba como el pequeño arqueaba la ceja- resulta, que ella es la líder de ese clan y bueno, no iba a renunciar ah su clan solo por casarse con el Hokage, incluso el no quiso que renunciara… así que por eso esta el logotipo del clan Uzumaki y del clan Hyuuga.

-Pero… el clan Uzumaki apenas tiene un heredero, no es un clan por completo- explicaba una vez más el pequeño.

-Pues, si tienes razón, pero los padres del Hokage murieron hace muchos años…

-Cuando apareció el zorro verdad- interrumpió el menor.

-Pues si… así que el Hokage ha decidido como decirlo… renacer no seria la palabra correcta, más bien comenzar a formar su clan…

El niño solo afirmo con su cabeza que había entendido aquella explicación, así que su hermano mayor se levanto de la posición en la que estaba.

-Lo siento…- decía el rubio saliendo de aquella casa- es que quería llamar ah…

La puerta por la que habían entrado momentos antes, comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver a una mujer de pelo negro azulado, largo sobrepasando un poco su cintura, de piel blanca, y ojos aperlados, vestía con un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, y una playera negra, debajo de un chaleco usado por un ninja de aquella aldea, que cargaba con bolsas entre sus manos.

La mujer miro al trío que había en aquel jardín.

-Oh, veo que han llegado antes.- decía la mujer

-Hinata… ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun, tuve una misión y pase a comprar la cena- decía la mujer enseñándole las bolsas que cargaba.

-¿Una misión?... no recuerdo haberte asignado una- decía el rubio acercándose a ella.

-Pero, si hoy en la mañana antes que te fueras me la asignaste junto con mi grupo Naruto-kun, no lo recuerdas- decía la mujer con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah!! Cierto el del gato- sonreía el rubio ya frente a Hinata- Bueno no importa, que bueno que llegaste- Naruto deposito un suave beso en los labios de Hinata, provocando un rubor por parte de esta.- Quiero que lo conozcas- dijo Naruto en el oído de Hinata.

Naruto tomo las bolsas de Hinata con una mano y con la otra a ella de su mano dirigiéndola a los hermanos.

-Hinata, el es Uzabu Orahu- Naruto señalo al mayor.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-sama- el de ojos grises hizo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío Uzabu-san

-Y el…- Naruto miro al pequeño- el es…- ah Naruto se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-El pequeño Sasuke…- dijo Hinata, colocándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del menor. Hinata solo miro a aquel niño, y comprobó que todo lo de aquel rubio le contaba desde hace 1 semana que conoció a ese niño era cierto, era el mismo rostro incluso la misma voz que tenia Sasuke de pequeño.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-sama- el menor hizo la misma reverencia que su hermano.

-Es bueno verte… Sasuke- dijo Hinata regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al niño.- Bueno dime que te gustaría cenar… quieres Dangos

-No le gustan las cosas dulces- decía Naruto, ganándose una mirada interrogante del todos los presentes.

-Y usted como sabe que no e gustan las cosas dulces- pregunto el pequeño inquisidoramente.

-Bueno… es que… bueno… yo…- Naruto no sabia como responder.

-Yo se lo dije Sasuke- explico el hermano mayor, pero esa respuesta no dejo tranquilo al pequeño.

-Bueno que tal ramen- volvió a preguntar Hinata

-No… cree que el ramen es una comida poco nutritiva- decía el rubio una vez más con un puchero de enojo.

-También le dijiste eso hermano- pregunto el pequeño.

-Bueno… si Sasuke, el quería saber de ti así que platicamos cuando estabas en el hospital- explicaba algo nervioso el hombre.

-Valla, pues no cabe duda- Hinata se incorporo- no has cambiado en nada.

-¿Quién no ah cambiado en nada?- pregunto una vez mas el pequeño.

-Bueno… pues…- ahora la que no sabia que contestar era Hinata- pues Naruto-kun…

- Bueno que te parece si entramos, para cenar- dijo Naruto- me muero de hambre- ¿Tu no Teme?- pregunto sin analizar sus palabras.

-Oiga a ¿Quién le dijo Teme?... será el Hokage de esta aldea, pero debe de guardar respeto a los demás- dijo furioso el pequeño.

-Sasuke…- su hermano trato de tranquilizarlo

-Dobe…- dijo en un susurro el pequeño y dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

Naruto sintió lagrimas colarse en sus ojos, mas de 15 años que no tenia una pelea de esas, una pelea con esos insultos, con esa persona, definitivamente aquel niño no solo era el mismo reflejo se Sasuke físicamente, también lo era en su forma de actuar y de expresarse, sitio una enorme nostalgia al recordar todas aquella peleas verbales que tenia con el Uchiha menor en antaño.

-Naruto-kun… estas bien- pregunto Hinata al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla del rubio.

-Si…- Naruto seco aquella lagrima furtiva- si … no podría estar mejor Hinata…- el rubio miraba con una gran sonrisa al pequeño quien lo miro de reojo para después volver a desviar su mirada.- Entremos a la casa.

La noche se presento en toda Konoha, la cena en la casa del hokage transcurrió tranquilamente, para después cada uno irse a recostar a sus respectivas habitaciones, en cuando Naruto conoció a aquel niño, todos los días mientras estuvo en el hospital lo fue a ver, después hablo con Azuba su hermano mayor para decirles que se irían a vivir con el, Azuba no quería dar molestias, ellos tenían una casa que aunque estaba mas solo que nunca pero ellos ahí vivían, pero Naruto abuso de su poder como Hokage y les dijo que se irían a vivir con el y no tenían porque discutir con el, así fue como los hermanos Orahu llegaron a aquella casa.

El pequeño Sasuke no podía dormir en aquella casa, las escenas de ver como asesinaban a su clan en sus ojos aun estaban mas vivas que nunca, el logro salvar su vida, por que su madre lo escondió indicándole que por nada del mundo saliera de ese escondite, que había debajo de uno de los pisos principales, su madre también le dijo que el tenia que vivir a costa de todo, que el tenia un asunto pendiente en la vida y hasta que no cumpliera con ese objetivo podría encontrar la verdadera paz y felicidad.

Las palabras de su madre lo confundían, no entendía tenia 7 años apenas, que era ese asunto pendiente que su madre hablaba, Sasuke salio de su habitación para dirigirse aquel jardín que vio al entrar a aquella casa, y sentarse al lado de aquel lago que adornaba el lugar. Podía ver el reflejo de la luna en el.

Escucho el abrir de la puerta principal, dirigí su mirada a ella, esperando ver a la persona que entraba, pudo visualizar que la persona no era alta, de echo parecía de su estatura, iba murmurando cosas inaudibles para Sasuke.

Aquélla persona se acercaba mas a donde Sasuke se localizaba pudo distinguir que tenia cabello rubio, su tez clara… de echo entre mas se acercaba mas distinguía que aquel recién llegado se parecía al Hokage. Vestía pantalón negro con una venda en su pierna derecha, sudadera naranja con negro.

-Uzumaki… porque yo…Hyuuga… a no puede ser- alcanzo a distinguir esas palabras Sasuke mirando al recién llegado.-Algún día, algún día…

El recién llegado se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, al alzar la mirada vio a alguien sentado cerca del lago que se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, al ver aquel rostro que lo miraba con una mirada duro pudo distinguir quien era, era aquel chico que se había burlado de el en la academia el primer día de clases, claro le dijo que era un debilucho bueno para nada.

¿Pero que hacia en su casa?... "Mi papa", claro el loco de su padre de seguro lo llevo ahí, desde hace una semana esta mas que desquiciado hablando de un niño que llevaría a vivir a casa, y le decía que tenían que ser amigos, como iba a ser amigo de ese niño que se cree que ni el suelo en el que pisa lo merece.

El pequeño rubio se le quedo mirando de mal modo para después dar un bufido y entrar a la casa, había tenia un día demasiado pesado, su tío lo entrenaba a falta que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados, aunque había veces en que si entrenaban con ellos, pero en el ultimo mes ambos padres estaban llenos de trabajo así que entrenaba con su tío, el cual casi lo quería matar en los entrenamientos, esa tarde había tenido una pelea mas con aquel tío porque el pequeño aun no podía controlar del todo el Bykugan, siempre era lo mismo, de cierta manera ya le estaba tomando odio a ese Dōjutsu

Sasuke después de un rato se fue a su habitación a dormir o eso esperaba el.

-Buenos días…- decía un muy alegre Hokage desde el comedor.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- decía Azuba sentado ya en el comedor.

-Buenos días- Hinata parecía por una puerta con una charola llena de comida- espero les guste la comida.

-Gracias Hinata-sama.

En el comedor iba entrando un pequeño rubio con los ojos medios cerrados, caminando torpemente, era una mismísima copia de Naruto, a excepción que el no tenia aquellas características marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigote, su cabello no era rebelde como el de su padre al contrario era lacio y caía a sus lados además tenia sus ojos igual a los de su madre sin iris, pero del color de su padre, pero que se tornaban del color de los de su madre cuando activaba el Byukuga.

-Hola amor… ¿Cómo dormiste?- decía Hinata la pequeño depositando un beso en su frente.

-Bien…- contesto somnoliento tomando asiento en la mesa

-Hey, Minato como te fue en el entrenamiento con Neji ayer- pegunto el rubio mayor.

-Hmp- bufo el pequeño comenzando a comer- esta loco…

-Minato- hablo Hinata – no le digas a si a Neji-onisan.

-Pero mama, es la verdad, esta necio con lo del byukugan y para acabar quiere que memorice los puntos de chacra para una técnica especial.

-Wow- grito el mayor- de verdad Neji te quiere enseñar esa técnica… es genial- el Hokage se llevo un bocado a la boca- recuerdo que cuando me enfrente a el en los exámenes chunnin me ataco con esa técnica, pero no fui suficiente para mi…. Claro que no… yo

-Si papa ya sabemos que derrotaste al tío Neji en esos exámenes- decía un tanto aburrido el pequeño.

Hinata solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, ante el puchero que hizo su esposo y la cara somnolienta de su hijo, para después dirigirla a un pequeño pelinegro que entraba al comedor.

-Buenos días- decía el pequeño.

-Sasuke, buenos días,- Hinata se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta Sasuke- siéntate junto a mi hijo,- Hinata señalaba el asiento junto al pequeño rubio.- ¿dormiste bien?- Hinata deposito un beso en su frente del pelinegro.

-Si, gracias- Sasuke se ruborizo un poco ante aquel beso. Ese gesto le recordó a su madre.

El pequeño rubio solo vio con enojo aquel gesto de su madre hacia el pelinegro. Después de un rato donde todos desayunaron en silencio, a excepción del Hokage que hablaba y hablaba sobre lo tedioso y aburrido que a veces podía ser su trabajo y como Shikamaru lo amenazaba con el pulgar si no lo hacia.

-Hey, Sasuke que dices ¿quieres entrenar conmigo hoy?- pregunto el hokage.

El hijo del hokage casi se atraganta con la fruta que comía ante aquella pregunta, el desde hace 2 semanas insistía en que entrene juntos pero el dice que tiene mucho trabajo que trataría de salir temprano para hacerlo, pero siempre llegaba al anochecer y ya no entrenaban, y ahora si tenia tiempo para ese niño que ni de su familia era.

-Pensé que tenías mucho trabajo como para entrenar- reclamo el pequeño Minato.

-Bueno, pero debes en cuando ahí que entrenar, no se sabe cuando puede tener una pelea a muerte, además ayer Shikamaru y yo acabamos todo el papaleo que teníamos, así que bueno, mañana nos encargaremos del que llegue hoy- decía el rubio mayor levantándose de la silla- ¿Qué dices Sasuke?

El pelinegro vio la molestia del rubio sentado junto a el, y el reclamo que le dirigió al hokage, así que decidió aceptar la invitación del hokage, que no le caía muy bien y mas aun después de que lo llamo el día anterior teme, pero ver la cara de enojo de aquel rubio sentado a su lado no tenia precio.

-Yo también iré- decía el pequeño Minato levantándose de la mesa.

-No- dijo Hinata tomando un poco de jugo- tu tienes entrenamiento con Neji-onisa, tu insististe en qué el te entrenara cuando yo o tu padre no pudiéramos…

-Pero hoy mi papa si puede- se defendió el pequeño.

-Pues en ese caso ve con Neji-onisan y dile que hoy entrenaras con tu papa- decía Hinata.

-Tu lo vas a ver hoy dile por mi- pidió el pequeño con ojos de cordero

-Pues…- Hinata no le podía decir que no a nada que su hijo o Naruto le pidieran con esa mirada.

-Nada, nada- el hokage interrumpió- iras con Neji y le explicaras que hoy entrenaras conmigo, después nos alcanzaras.

-Pero papa- decía con un puchero el pequeño.

-Eh dicho, recuerda que soy el Hokage- decía el rubio mayor.

-Y tu recuerda que eres mi padre también- el pequeño se retiro corriendo del comedor.

-Minato- grito Hinata al ver a su hijo correr- Naruto-kun… a mi no me quitaba nada avisarle a Neji-onisan.

-Yo no pensé que reaccionaria de esa manera- decía inocentemente el rubio. Viendo a la dirección que su hijo se retiraba.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola, espero esten de lo mejor, disculpen la demora, Se supone que esta historia terminaria en el capitulo anterior, eso tenia planeado, pero después me plantearon de cómo hiba a dejar a sasuke muerto… y tienen razon…. No lo podia dejar asi xD y bueno tengo que estructurar bien la historia, tengo dos opciones, pero aun no me decido por una… tal ves termine mezclando las dos, tardare un poquito en actualizar, debido a deberes que tengo xD… Pero ahora que termine de escribir **__**Volverte a ver**__**, ya tendre mas tiempo para este fic .**_

_**Misaki:** Hola… chispas pues creo que no fue parecido a Itachi el hermano xD… porque ahí si ya seria demaciada concidencia, tenia que relacionar por completo al clan uchiha con este clan orahu… y no es que no lo esten, pero solo tendran una pequeña relacion, y bueno no creo que alla sido un jutsu ni nada por el estilo, pero prontito se sabra que onda porque es tan parecido a sasuke… wow pues taka… amm ammm… tal vez puede ser quien sabe… chance y nos llevemos una sorpresa con ellos xD… que me eh echo bolas y no se cual de todas las preguntas contestar xD… pero si sasuke no estara tan traumado, almenos por ahora y no por esta vida que lleva :D. pero si habra uno que otro traumita por ahí xD… y bueno pff veremos que pase… por que si te contetso todas las preguntas ya te estari acabando de contando completa la historia en este comentario xD._

_**Sakuris:** Si ya es hokage :D. el niño es de sasuke… mmm no lo creo xD… lo del nombre lo explicare mas adelnate… si los amigos de Naruto siempre lo han apoyado, y esta no seria la excepcion. :)._


End file.
